Settings
On this page is a list of all Settings in WARFRAME. Controls = |-|Gameplay = |-|Chat = |-|Interface = Note: Non-bold themes, backgrounds and sounds need to be purchased for 50 platinum |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|Item Labels |align=left|Shows the item name in your inventory. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|Menu Scale |align=left|Scales the menu using 3 options *''Full'' *''Legacy'' *''Custom'' |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|Custom Scale |align=left|''Only Applies when Menu Scale is set to Custom'' Changes the scale of the menu |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|Mouse Cursor Scale |align=left|Scales the size of the Warframe cursor. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|UI Cursor Sensitivity |align=left|Adjusts the sensitivity of the cursor in the UI. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Mark your Pet |align=left|Activates innate waypointing to your Pet. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show FPS |align=left|Shows an FPS and Frame Time meter to the lower left of the screen. Also shows RAM usage. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Subtitles |align=left|Activates subtitles. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|UI In Screenshots |align=left|If enabled, UI and HUD will be included when taking screenshots. See also Show HUD option below. |- | colspan=2 style="background-color:#D8D8D8;font-weight:bold;"|HUD |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;width:40%;"|Show HUD |align=left|Whether the HUD is shown during missions. This option goes not affect menus or Captura (which never shows a HUD). See also UI In Screenshots option above. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Damage Numbers |align=left|Toggle the display of floating damage numbers. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Affinity Numbers |align=left|Toggle the display of floating affinity numbers. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Adjust HUD Margins |align=left|Allows changing the horizontal and vertical margins of the HUD, i.e. whether the HUD elements are positioned far away from the screen edges. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Player List |align=left|Displays the squad member list without having to press Z. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Ability Dots |align=left|Displays four dots below the aiming reticle representing each of the Warframe abilities. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Ability Banner on Cast |align=left|Briefly displays a banner with the name of the warframe ability being cast. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Teammate Names |align=left|Displays the name of your squad members over their characters. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Enemy Names |align=left|Displays the name of your enemies over their characters. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Show Health over Enemies |align=left|Displays the health of enemies over their characters. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Lock Map Rotation |align=left|When enabled, the Minimap and Overlay Map will never rotate, e.g. "North" direction will always be at the top of the screen. When disabled, both maps will always align with the current direction of the camera. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Prefer Overlay Map |align=left|When enabled, the HUD will by default display the Overlay Map instead of the Minimap. Regardless of this setting, the player can always switch between both maps using the Show Level Map key (default: ). |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Landscape Overlay Map Fade |align=left|In outside areas like Plains of Eidolon or Orb Vallis, this setting adjusts the transparency of terrain and landmark names in the Overlay Map. At 0, the map overlay only includes enemies, waypoints, players etc. At 100, the map overlay is totally opaque. The advanced map which is opened by holding the Show Level Map key (default: ) is always opaque. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|HUD Motion |align=left|When enabled, the HUD can move slightly in response to the Warframe's motion (e.g. bullet jumping or melee attacks). |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|HUD Scale |align=left|Adjusts the scale of the HUD elements. |- ! style="text-align:center;white-space:nowrap;"|Use Sniper Scopes |align=left|Activates the Sniper Rifle-specific scope UI. |} |-|Display = |-|Audio = Patch History *(Undocumented) Removed Experimental Flight option. ;Optimizations We have added an option to enable a faster method for Warframe to send frames to Windows which should improve framerate for Borderless Fullscreen and Windowed display modes. On a laptop with a GTX 1650 running at 720p, a view from the Vallis elevator rose the framerate from 199 to 215 FPS with this option; the gains might be even more significant when playing at high-resolution. Look for this option under the Display settings panel (Note: it does require restarting the game after changing). Unfortunately, this option is only available on Windows 10 and may require Windows updates to enable (the Windows 10 Fall Creator’s Update in 2017 optimized out a frame of latency with this method). Note that Native-Fullscreen and console platforms do not need this optimization because there’s no desktop window to composite the frame onto in those cases. As a bonus this option should also improve our Dynamic Resolution optimizations when Vertical Sync is enabled because it allows us to get accurate GPU timings again; for more information on this see https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1040892-max-framerate/. We need testing and feedback, especially from Streamers and Content Creators, to ensure this option works with their software (since they intercept the frame we send to Windows and this option changes that process). Ideally after some broader testing we can enable it by default and everyone can benefit. *The Options screen, Ayatan Treasures screen, and Dojo Room Options UI have received a fresh new look! ;Custom UI *A new ‘Dark Lotus’ UI Theme and Background has been added! You can find it under Interface > UI Customization. ;Fixes *Fixed issue with being unable to swap back to Primary Weapon if the “Auto-Swap on Empty” option is enabled and the weapon runs out of ammo. ;Custom UI *Prove your Prodman respect with new Corpus UI Theme, Background, and Sound under Options > Interface > UI Customization! ;Creator Mode Setting Addition: We have added a new Option called "Creator Mode"! This exists to help players and Content Creators with a simple principle: no distractions, no spoilers. When this is toggled on: *Fortuna Citizens won't reveal their secret. *The Lotus will no longer be as purple. *Operator transmissions will be voice only. *Email on login screen will be all ********** like the password *On-orbiter transmissions and in-mission bumpers for Invasions / Alerts will not appear. ;Changes: *Changed High graphics setting to set Anisotropic Filtering to 16x instead of 8x. Added a faster 2x Anisotropic Filtering setting and removed the 16x option to save people from themselves. *Updated Enable Hint Transmissions in the Audio Options menu. This setting will stop a lot of the more common and repetitive Transmissions from playing. *Common Nora Night Transmissions can now be disabled with 'enable hint transmissions' in the Audio Options menu. *Increased volume of Chat notification sounds. ;Melee Phase 1: 'Flow' Changes *Manual blocking/parry has been added when players wield only a Melee weapon in a mission (i.e NO Secondary or Primary equipped). This is possible because in this specific state, the keybindings are free to allow this manual blocking. We do not plan on adding it to any other state yet. The default keybind for this is RMB/Right Mouse Button (LT for controller), as it was in the past. ;Controller Changes & Fixes *Melee Channeling can no longer be rebound on Controller due to it completely breaking Melee 2.99997 changes. We apologize for the discomfort this may cause for those who have built their controllers comfortably around a different binding. You can't make an omelette without cracking some eggs! *HUD Damage Numbers and Affinity Numbers can now be separately toggled in the Interface Settings! *Trigger Press Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to fire/aim *Trigger Release Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to release fire/aim *Removed the Radio Chatter toggle trigger in the Orbiter and moved into the Settings > Audio. *Added the option to toggle a 'Grain' filter to all gameplay. *Starchat music will now be affected by the Music slider and not the SFX slider *Added a ‘Show Ability Banner on Cast’ toggle to the Interface Options menu! This is off by default on PC. Console players already have these banners appear automatically, but they will have the option to turn them off once this change goes live on Xbox One and PS4! https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/coarseflowerybarb *Added a new experimental graphics quality option for Temporal Anti-Aliasing. This can be enabled in the options menu. *Added the “Invert Tap/Hold Abilities” option in your settings. You may now choose to either tap to cycle and hold to fire, or invert to hold to cycle and tap to fire. *There is now a ‘Active Tab Notification Only’ setting in Chat Options. With this setting turned on, you will only see in-game chat notifications from channels that you’re currently active in. *A new ‘Show Health Over Enemies’ option has been added to the Options Menu, under HUD. *Added Mission Progress shortcut option to the keybindings menu. *Added in a graphics option to disable Anisotropic Filtering. This should help with increase performance by approximately 10% on Intel HD Graphics units. *Melee Auto-Targeting System: **Allow more customization based on player preference. **Add Settings for Auto-lock (Melee Assist), attack toward character facing or camera (Align Attacks To Camera) **Auto-turning the camera to face the target (Camera Tracks Melee Target) **Do smooth turns when attacking away from a melee target. *Microphone sampling rate changed to 48KHz (from 8KHz) for dramatically improved VOIP (in-game chat). *Additional features to in-game voice communications. Microphone and output device can now be selected. Improvements to range on weak microphones has also been added. *Added Auto-target locking for gamepad melee. Melee Assist Option is a toggle. *Oft-requested “separate DOF/Motion Blur” options is now live. These are separate options now. *You can now control the Lotus’s dialog volume! *Added experimental new "Camera Controls Melee Direction" toggle to Settings screen (ON by default). When toggled off all melee attacks will be made in the direction your character is actually facing rather than using the reticle's aiming point. Toggling OFF may be preferable for players using gamepads. *Added toggle for “gore” in Options Menu. Gore enabled by default. *Toggle Sprint now an option in UI Settings *Aim Assist for controllers is now a toggle option. *Users can now specify a ping range to filter out undesirable sessions. *Added Region chat filter toggle in Options Menu. *Gamepad: Jump moved back to A (need Wallrun Toggle controls for this to work) / Crouch moved back to R3 (may move back to B later) / Parry moved to LB so you can hold it while keeping full move & look controls / Use moved to X & reload moved to B (until I can move it on X, shared with Use) *Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN. *Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode. *FOV slider added to display options. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Dynamic Lighting added to Display Options for those with older hardware. *Firewall/NAT detection added to Options to diagnose connectivity/contact issues. *Settings screen now detects APEX support and disables the option if not supported. *Settings improvements for mouse sensitivity, brightness, contrast and UPnP. *The Lotus’ voice now conforms to volume control *Many menus & screens polished }} es:Opciones Category:Browse Category:Mechanics